


Waves Meeting the Shore

by TheForrestofFanfic



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Episode: s07e07 The Dragon and the Wolf, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForrestofFanfic/pseuds/TheForrestofFanfic
Summary: Daenerys looks upon Winterfell with a certain anxiety she can't get rid of. Jon is there to comfort her when the Dragon Queen doesn't feel like the Dragon of the South anymore.





	Waves Meeting the Shore

**Author's Note:**

> This actually came from a prompt which I ended up not using because it was quite light hearted and I went somewhere intense for this one-shot so I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Also please don't hate me but I just made a tumblr account so if you like what I do, other fics I've done or you just really like this one, go ahead and follow me for fanfics and trash @ https://theforrestoffanfic.tumblr.com/

 

They were close to Winterfell. Daenerys gazed out from the ship at the shoreline; she could make out White Harbour as it came into view beyond the sea fog. She fiddled with the clasp on her winter coat as she thought about meeting the people of the North, Jon’s people who, if Davos was as reliable as she thought he was, were completely devoted to him and to his family, the Starks. He’d bent the knee to her but she wasn’t so sure now that it was the best plan going forward, she didn’t want to cause him any trouble especially after that night in her bed.

Her breath grew heavy just thinking about him. The strong man with stern features, a heavy brow and a tendency to brood whenever he had the chance had come to her room. When she’d opened the door, the second she saw his eyes glazed with determination and her familiar friend, lust, she knew what was about to happen. Although the Dragon Queen hadn’t expected the cold King in the North of few words and gentleness she was not used to to come at her with a passion of a raging fire. Every move he made had been to please her, she had complete control of him but that didn’t mean he was lacking fervour – he was just unlike any other man she’d ever met in her life.

“Ah the King in the North” She secretly smiled as she heard Tyrion address him. “Your ancestral home awaits you, along with your wine, meat and various other things I enjoy about the North, but mostly the wine.” She shook her head at the utter absurdity of which her Hand spoke but perhaps that was why he was her Hand.

“Don’t worry Lord Tyrion, I believe my sister owes you a great debt for keeping her safe at King’s Landing and will provide you with all the wine you need.” It was a joke but Daenerys assumed he didn’t smile; the poor wolf rarely ever did so. Then she heard his light steps come closer to her until she felt his body just centimetres away from her back.

“Lord Snow.” She addressed, keeping up appearances in front of the crew although she wasn’t sure if it mattered. The wooden walls of her room weren’t soundproof but she didn’t particularly care.

“My Queen.” He’d said it before but every time he called her his Queen, she felt a wave of emotion projected from him onto her. The words were loaded, they carried his strength, admiration and dare she assume, love?

“I think I can make out shapes on the shoreline, I’m sure it will be very welcoming to see your family once more.” She kept her hands stiff and clasped stopping any kind of hitch in her voice or in her body language which would give her away to her slight nervousness at meeting Jon’s family.

“I’m sure it will be, my Queen.” She thought that would be it and he would leave her alone on the deck but then he spoke again “However, despite your concerns I’m sure you will also be welcomed by my family once they get to know you.” She clenched her jaw as she felt her irritation at his easy reading of her.

“I hope so.” Daenerys replied in a smaller, quieter voice. Despite everyone else one deck she felt his hands come to the sides of her arms and exhausted with hiding from everyone she leant into him without protest. She smiled a little wider as they both sighed simultaneously like some equilibrium in their emotions and quelled and they were stable once more.

“Come, my Queen, calm yourself in your rooms. We have a little bit of time before our ship comes into harbour.” She felt him guide her below deck and she avoided eye contact with everyone as they looked at the two in confusion.

Before she knew it they were in her rooms, lying on her bed huddled together in their own corner of the world. Here they faced no judgement, no rules, no worries it was just Daenerys and Jon together without their titles and responsibilities. It was just them. 

“We should be up there Jon. The boat will arrive on the shore and we must be there to greet your family. It would be deeply disrespectful to do otherwise.” Always the Queen with an eye on her throne she made to get up but felt Jon’s sturdy hands put her back down.

“We will be there to greet my sisters and brother but we won’t be there for a little while yet. Just long enough for you to tell me what’s got you so rattled.” He was so astute, perhaps it was his nature or maybe he just knew her, understood her. She’d like to believe the latter…

“It doesn’t matter Jon. I am Queen; regardless of what our relationship is I need to have the respect of all the Starks and their people, not just the King otherwise you might be in danger of being overthrown for siding with a Southern Queen.” She stood again and rather than pulling her back down he stood with her, his frame (which seemed encompassing with the addition of his cloak) blocking her path.

“If you’re worried that the people of the North will overthrow e because I bent the knee to you then you have less faith in yourself than I thought. I told you, when they see you, listen to you and understand what you’re doing, they’ll bend the knee just like me.” She looked into his eyes, full of truth, honesty and conviction. It was everything that had her falling for him.

“What if you’re family…?” She trailed off, turning from him and sitting at her desk looking in the mirror. She checked her hair, the tightness of her braids, her mask of majesty. She knew, from an early age, looks were everything. They told a story and you had to take control of that story as best you could, everything she did with her body conveyed what she wanted them to, royalty and strength.

“What if my family don’t like you?” He smirked at her worry but upon seeing her anxiety clear on her face through the mirror he stopped and rested his hands on her shoulders, massaging them lightly to relieve her of some tension. “My family are stubborn, they don’t like to be wrong, or be questioned, but I think we are gracious also, we may hate being questioned in public but in private we may be willing to listen and if you can convince them, persuade them what you’re doing is right. Well, then there may be a chance for us yet.”

“Thank you Jon, I couldn’t do this without you.” The two smiled at each other through the mirror as she pulled one hand to her lips and kissed the back of his hand lightly.

“I think you could D-”

Daenerys stood and spun to face him cutting him off mid-sentence. She cupped his cheeks and stared at him for what felt like hours before she slammed their lips together, she wasn’t sure if she could but she tried to convey her emotion, her worry, her anxiety, her resolve and determination and dare she say, love? “No Jon, I couldn’t.”

Her heart thumped in her chest and as she moved one hand down to his heart she felt his pulsing hard against her palm. She felt as if she were drowning, but she wasn’t afraid, she didn’t want to desperately untangle herself from him and breathe again, she wanted to drown in him, everyday for the rest of her life.

Suddenly a knock made them both jump and knock them out of the moment. He grinned as she held her chest and breathed heavily obviously spooked by the interruption.

“Come in.” Jon answered for her as she composed herself properly.

Missandei opened the door and bowed at the two. “Lord Tyrion informs me, and he told me to use these exact words ‘If the King of the North and the Dragon Queen aren’t here to greet the Starks I will personally throw them off the wall and feed them to the walkers and don’t think because I’m a dwarf I can’t, I assure you I can’.”

The three chuckled at his message until Daenerys nodded for Missandei to lead the way as they followed back on to the top deck. The two smiled at Tyrion who nodded knowingly at their side standing with Davos.

Daenerys could make out some more features of the shapes now, a fiery haired woman, poised and regal stood next to another girl who stood like a soldier, a sword at her side and next to her stood a boy in a chair with wheels. None of them she had expected in the way she saw them now and she began to panic, obviously Jon had watched her whole thought process play out and gave her hand a squeeze which she was grateful for. Then he didn’t let go, she looked up at him with confusion and he smiled.

She guessed they had a surprise for the Starks too.


End file.
